


A Bath to Remember

by Your_mom



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Inquisitor is cocky af, Pre-Relationship, dumb idiots in love, the inquisition has a roman style bath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_mom/pseuds/Your_mom
Summary: Minerva gets back from a stressful quest so she heads to the baths to relax, little does she know Josephine Montilyet decides to join in.





	A Bath to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first Dragon Age Inquisition fanfic, so I hope its not terrible! Just some notes, I know that Skyhold does not have almost a mix between a Roman style bath and rustic look, but guess what it does now. Minerva is a big ass warrior lesbian so love her accordingly. Enjoy!

It was pitch black in Skyhold, the ground was softly illuminated in silver and gold. Warm light flickered in windows, and soft flames scattered around campsites. A few patrols walked around, torches held high. The guards stood silently at the their gates and up on the walls. Sounds of singing and chanting drifted from the bar, prompting Varric, Iron Bull, and Dorian to join in the festivities. Minerva sighed as she stabled her mount, it had been a long ride back home from the Hissing Wastes. All she wanted to do was to take a long bath and to sleep, she had to time for drinking tonight. She reflected on their latest mission that seemingly took forever to complete. The Hissing Wastes was full of absolutely nothing, save for the Venatori agents and demons that they had to deal with. Once that was dealt with, it was time to trudge all the way back. Listening to Varric, Dorian and Iron Bull bicker brought some entertainment, but, having sand cover your suit and body made it mainly uncomfortable. Thankfully they arrived back late, so there will be no sort of chatting or paperwork for Minerva to complete. 

Minerva quickly went to her room to change into a comfortable outfit, and so she could drop her armor off to Harritt to get fixed. As she pulled her armor off sand fell out, dusting her floor. That was a problem for tomorrow. She put on her softest trousers and tank top, and gathered her armor and shield, heading toward the Undercroft.

Unsurprisingly Dagna was still there, even with how late it was. She seemed fully engrossed with her research, so Minerva opted for quietly placing her armor on Harritt’s bench without talking to Dagna. Harritt would understand what it meant, if not he could always ask. Minerva inwardly winced at how much work it will be to remove the large dents from her shield, the demons they faced did not hold back. All the more reason to relax tonight. With her tasks out of the way, and with the thought of a peaceful night ahead, Minerva set off for the baths.

The baths were softly lit with warm braziers in each corner, shadows danced off of the bare stone walls. The humidity made them sweat, making them gleam in the light. Wooden benches flanked each wall with stacks of towels on them. A large pool was in the middle of the room, and it was heated so that many of the Inquisition’s soldiers could soothe their tired bodies. Minerva smiled as she got out of her clothes, placing them carefully on a bench. Then she sunk slowly into the warm waters, immediately feeling her worries fade away. 

“Inquisitor! I was told that you would be here.” a soft voice said. 

Minerva opened her eyes to see Josephine standing near the edge of the pool, looking straight down upon her. She looked ethereal in the warm light. As the fires moved her gold dress sparkled and the shadows dancing across her face made Minerva’s heart flutter. Minerva sat up and rested her arms on the edge, almost fully exposing her upper body and looking up at the Inquisitions local diplomat. As she moved out of the water she could feel water streaming down her chest, dripping off of her horns. Hopefully it looked more seductive than it felt.

“Josephine, what a pleasure it is to see you.” The Inquisitor said with a small grin. “What brings you to see me so late in the night?”

Josephine blushed and looked away from her, seemingly suddenly aware of the situation, or more reasonably suddenly aware that she was seeing the Inquisitors breasts. Minerva knew what she was doing was risky. Not only was she naked in front of Josephine, she was challenging her to look at her.

“I wanted to show you the list of things for you to get done tomorrow, you’ll have a busy day tomorrow.” she said sheepishly. “And, I also want to make sure that you were...ok. I heard that the Hissing Wastes was nothing less than pleasant.” 

Minerva could feel her heart beating faster. Josephine wanted to make sure that she was ok? She was very much tempted to jump out of the pool and show Josephine just how fine she was. That was not a good option. Better to play it cool.

“I appreciate your concern Lady Montilyet, as you can see I am very fine.” Minerva grinned. “But can’t this list wait until tomorrow? I was hoping to relax first. It’s been a long week away.” Josephine looked Minerva in the eye, clearly trying to not look down. However, Minerva could notice the slight flashes as she dared to look down. 

“Then I should take my leave, I’ll leave the list in your room for you to look at later. I am glad that you have returned to us safely.” Josephine smiled, and then turned around, intending to go. Minerva turned around, putting her hands on the edge of the bath.

“Wait, Josephine, why don’t you stay? You deserve a break as much as I do.” 

Josephine looked shocked, her face turning bright red. She looked at the floor once more, she then bent and put her hand in the water. Josephine looked up from under her lashes to look at Minerva, their faces mere inches apart. Minerva held her breath, her mind and her heart was racing.

“The water is quite warm today, is it not?” Josephine asked. 

She stood up, and lifted her hands to start removing the heavy chain that was over her collarbones. Minerva watched in awe. Was Josephine really going to start undressing in front of her? Had those late night fantasies really come true? Was this a dream? Should she pinch herself? The chain was softly placed on the bench, barely making a sound. This seemed to break Josephine’s boldness, as she turned around swiftly, her face beet red. 

“Can you please look away, if people came in and saw you watching me undress, what would they think? What could they say?” She began to ramble, but there was a teasing edge to it. Minerva wanted to laugh, but she didn’t want to embarrass her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll turn around.” Minerva faced her back to Josephine. “If anyone were to come in, I don’t believe that they would say anything. They would be too mesmerized by your beauty.” She said softly. 

“You flatter me Inquisitor, but I believe rumors still would spread.” Josephine said quickly, still flustered. 

Minerva could hear as Josephine tried to remove her clothes as quick as she could. The rustling of fabric and clinking of metal only fueled Minerva’s imagination on to what was going on behind her. She wished to see the silk slowly falling off of Josephine’s body, revealing what beauty lay underneath. Minerva was brought out of these fantasies when she heard Josephine slowly getting into the water. 

“Inquisitor you may turn around now.” 

Minerva turned, The water came almost to Josephine’s collarbones, effectively covering her body. She looked to Josephine’s face and saw that her hair was still in a bun, and she was nervously playing with the hair that framed her face. Minerva believed that she could die happy now. 

“Josephine, since we are now both naked and enjoying a bath together, you can stop calling me Inquisitor all the time. Just call me by my first name.”  
Minerva rested her arms on the edge once again. She could see Josephine out of the corner of her eyes looking at her and blushing furiously. However, Minerva was unsure if Josephine ever stopped blushing once she got into the water. 

“Lady Inq-... Minerva” Josephine said softly, slowly moving in front of the Inquisitor. “This bath is, very nice, a much needed break.” She looked up at Minerva, a small smile on her face. “However, I feel as if you have an ulterior motive to asking me to join you, do you not?” Minerva grinned wickedly, and stretched her arms, showing off more of her impressive body.

“Oh Josephine whatever could you be insinuating?” 

Josephine took a moment to think, and then began to trace her fingers along the muscles on Minerva’s arm. Even with that slight touch Minerva shivered, her grin faltering. Then Josephine took another step forward, placing herself closer to her and she looked up once more, a smile on her face. Minerva cupped her face with her hand, causing Josephine to grab her arm. 

They stood like that for a moment, lost in each others eyes. But Minerva couldn’t wait any longer. She slowly cupped Josephine’s cheek with one of her hands, the other resting on her hip. She was amazed at how soft her skin is. 

“By the Maker, you are absolutely perfect.” Minerva said softly. Josephine blushed, and looked down.

“My lady, I am by no means perfect. I have many flaws.” A soft smile played on her face. She looked up at Minerva. “One of them being very lustful thoughts about the Inquisitor late into the night.” Josephine looped her arms around Minerva’s neck, her hands resting on the back of her neck. Minerva felt her face flush, and found it hard to suppress a groan at that thought. 

“Considering the position we are in now, I would not call that a flaw.” Minerva flashed a toothy grin, and pulled Josephine close to her, her hands gripping her hips. By the maker’s grace Josephine’s body was just as soft as her face. The heat between them was just as scorching as the desert she just returned from, it was going to be impossible to not ravish her right there. She also just wanted this moment to last forever; Josephine was flush against her and so deliciously nude, the steam from the baths made her hair curl, framing her face. The shadows from the torches almost danced across her skin and her eyes shone, this made her look in ethereal. 

“As much as I appreciate the way you look at me my lady, did you invite me into the bath just to stare at me?” Josephine raised her eyebrow, challenging Minerva.

“I do that every time I see you Josephine, but yes I do have other plans” With that said, Minerva softly kissed Josephine. However the kiss soon became more desperate and harsh as Minerva’s hands traveled down Josephine’s body, her hands finally resting on her perfect ass. 

Minerva could have described the kiss as many things. The explosion of a distant star, or the crashing of two armies on the battlefield. All of them would do it no justice. The main way she would describe it as just being fucking hot. She dreamed about this moment for months, and it was all perfect. The way their lips melded together like they were made for each other, and surprisingly it was Josephine’s tongue who first found its way into her mouth.

It was time for Minerva to get a better feel of Josephine, so, she easily hoisted her up and spun around. This put Josephine on the edge of the bath, making them almost even in height. With this new position Minerva easily began to kiss down Josephine’s neck, earning soft moans from her. Josephine’s hands wound themselves through Minerva’s short hair, her fingers running along the base of her horns. Minerva’s hands gripped her hips tighter, arousal setting fire to her veins. Josephine’s legs wrapped around Minerva, their bodies moving deliciously close to each other. Minerva hand began to travel down Josephine’s body, caressing every curve, her mouth following down the same path. Minerva was just about to her most anticipated section when a scout burst through the door. 

“Inquisitor! We need your assistance in - Oh by the maker” The poor scout sent to collect Minerva blushed a deep red. “I didn’t know you were, uh, busy?”

Minerva rested her head in Josephine’s lap and sighed, unfortunately this was a poor move as Josephine tried to go forward into the bath in order to hide. This move shoved Minerva’s face further into the diplomat’s lap, causing further confusion and embarrassment for the both of them. 

“Inquisitor!” Josephine gasped and blushed a bright red, and Minerva sat up, pulling Josephine back into the bath to provide her with some cover. She then hopped out of the pool and made her way to the scout.

“This better be important or by the maker I will throttle whoever sent you.” Minerva growled, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around her waist, still blatantly bare-chested as she crossed her arms against her chest.

“Throttle Lilliana all you want, but you’re needed at the pub! Iron Bull is trying start a fight with everyone in there!” The scout stammered. 

“Damnit, that drunk bastard! Why is he trying to fight? What did he drink?” Iron Bull never brawled in the Inquisition’s pub, and he only brawls normally when provoked. 

“I was sent to collect you as fast as possible, I don’t know what started the fight.”

“Fine, give me a moment to get dressed, wait outside.” The scout looked grateful to leave the room. It’s not everyday you see the leader of one of the most powerful armies nude and about to eat out the chief diplomat, who is also nude.

“Well my lady, this will surely be the talk of Skyhold.” Josephine gave a wry smile, getting out of the baths and grabbing a warm towel. 

“Yes, everyone is going to love to hear about how that poor scout interrupted the Inquisitor from eating out the great Lady Montilyet.” Minerva grumbled, throwing her clothes on. Sliding her feet into her boots, she turned around to see Josephine in lacy black underwear. Minerva groaned, quickly coming up behind her, her hands cupping the smaller woman’s breasts and then moving lower, resting on her stomach. 

“However, we can continue this if you wait in my quarters while I solve this dilemma.” Minerva softly said into her ear, causing Josephine to shudder.

“Do not take long Inquisitor; it is rude to keep a lady waiting.” She whispered back. Minerva cursed the world for making her leave. With a quick kiss to Josephine’s neck, she turned around to leave.

“I’ll be sure to move as fast as the wind can carry me, Lady Montilyet.” Minerva grinned and stepped out of the baths. The scout looked down as Minerva came out of the baths.

“Right this way, Inquisitor.” The embarrassed young man quickly led her to the pub, where Iron Bull was now apparently trying to brawl. A displeased Inquisitor only heard loud singing coming from it.

They entered the pub and found all the occupants being led in song by Iron Bull, who was proudly by the fireplace and singing at the top of his lungs. 

“Inquisitor! How good of you to drink with us!” He happily exclaimed, sloshing his mug around. 

“Bull, why did this scout bring me here? He said you were brawling!” 

“A great match between strong members of the group! You missed a show!” Minerva looked and saw a few bruised, but smiling faces. Minerva then marched up to Bull, and grabbed him by the horn. 

“I swear to the maker if you make Liliana interrupt my relaxation time again, I will throw you off of the walls!” Iron Bull winced.

“Next time, I will be sure to inform everyone that it was all in good fun. Can you please let go of my horn?” Minerva let go of him with a huff. 

“Jeez, what was it that Bull interrupted that leaves you so pissed off?” Varric questioned, an eyebrow raised.

“A private matter Varric. Now, if you idiots don’t need me, I’ll be off.” Minerva quickly fled the pub, but first stopped by the scout. “Do NOT tell Liliana what you saw, if you do, I’ll throw you off the walls.” She whispered angrily, sending fear into the scout. He nodded quickly, his face still flushed. 

Minerva felt her heart pounding as she almost sprinted away from the pub. She took the stairs two at a time, rushing to Josephine. Thankfully no one was around to see the thirsty Inquisitor sprinting to her quarters. 

Finally she was coming up to the door to her room, unfortunately is was blocked by Liliana. She stood in front of her door, her arms crossed and looking pissed off.


End file.
